Sacrifice: Final Destination 6
by RachelWhite25
Summary: Before Abigail Matherson had a vision of a terrorist attack on her school, Jesse Wilson had a vision of an accident at the Mckinley Festival. Follow the survivors and how the die in the gruesome ways, discover more about William Bludworth and Death's rules. Like we all now you can't evade death. But now Jesse has the chance to decide her fate! In collaboration with ClaireVader!
1. Chapter 1 Love Lays DYING

MAIN CHARACTERS:

Jesse Wilson: Is the main character and the protagonist, she is starting her career as a model, but soon there will be 2 events on her life that will change all of her plans.

Aaron Daniels: He is the deuteragonist of the series and Jesse's boyfriend, he wants to start a career as a famous basketball player.

Jennifer Winston: Jesse and Jenny are friends since kinder garden, she has brown eyes and long brown hair, she is really pretty and it's not afraid to say what she thinks.

Lucy Winston: She is Jenny's older sister, she is a popular girl in her school and doesn't like to spend too much time with Jenny.

Annie Wilson: She is like a smaller version of her older sister Jesse. She is really smart, nice and pretty.

Mary Ulvaeus: A nice and kind girl, one of Jesse's best friends.

Joseph Barton: He is a really nice guy he has brown hair and is tall. We met on a party, he is a geek too.

Harrison Montheit: He is my best friend we met in kinder garden too. He has black hair and he also has hidden tattoos.

Hugh Marsh: Aaron's best friend, he also aspires to be a famous basketball player.

Blake Corman: Blake is the shy guy from the group, he doesn't too much just with his best friend Michael.

Michael Grendest: Michael is Blake's best friend. Michael is always talking to the rest of the group and tries to keep everything on a good mood.

Maddison Roves: She is the Athletic girl from the group, she is blonde, nice and she loves books and she is a lesbian.

Ben Garfield, Ronny O'Donnel and Christine Hutchison: Aaron's best friends that also went to the McKinley Festival.

Betty Jeisler: She is the geek girl from the group, she wears glasses and is always talking about super heroes and movies.

Elizabeth Muñoz: She is Spanish and a joker in the group.

Liz Franco: A girl that went to the McKinley Festival with her family.

Carol McCormitt: She is Jesse's best friend.

Vera and Jimmy Cloyd: A mother and kid that went to the Mckinley Festival.

Anna Marie Wilson: She is Jesse and Annie's mother.

Mr. Wilson: Mr Wilson died in a hotel explosion in 2006.

Alexa and Fred Michaels: Fred is a really tall and handsome guy with a big excitement for horror movies and with several tattoos, Alexa is the main cheerleader of the football team and just keeps with her friends

...

Wednesday, January 13 2009

Springfield, Mckinley

"Hey Jesse come on"

I heard my sister Annie screaming at me. I stopped to look at a poster for the movie we are about to see "Love Lays Dying" an action packed movie with some romance too.

I'm going with my Sister Annie, and Some friends. Alexa, Harrison, Betty, Joseph and my best friend Carol.

We entered to the mall it was big it had like 3 floors, the movie started at 3:00 pm so we had time to wander around.

"Let's go eat i'm starving!" Harry my best friend said to us, we all agreed and went to the floor upstairs

Carol: "Guys i can't believe we are finally going to watch "Love Lays Dying"! "Nancy Redkins is going to appear! she is the best!"

Betty: "Yeah Carol we know you're excited but calm down".

Joseph: "Hey they also just announced "Military Combat 3D" to be screening on 2015"

Jesse: "What 2015? we are in 2009"

Joseph: "Yeah i know but i love Military/Action movies"

Annie: "Hey Alex put the phone down you are going to hit someone"

Harry: "Yeah! put it down and talk to us"

Alexa: "Yeah.. Yeah ok"

We arrived to the 3rd floor

Jesse: "So what would you like to ea- OU"

Jesse accidentaly hits a woman and knocks her things, she had some books and papers

Jesse: "I'm sorry... "Patti Fuller?" (One paper said her name)

Patti: "Yeah... thank you... hey...-do i know you?"

Jesse: "Oh yes probably... i'm i- i'm a model"

Patti: "...No it wasn't for that..."

Harry: "Jesse Come on"

Jesse: "Sorry... Have to go..."

Patti: "Yeah...Thank you anyway"

Jesse: "You're welcome"

They arrive to the mall's food section, they sit and talk with each other.

Alexa: "Let's get some burguers guys"

Carol: "Cool yeah who else?"

Harry: "I want pizza"

Alexa: "Well i want a burguer so.. no"

Harry: "Ok..."

While they eat burguers from "Burned and Cooked" they sit and start playing True or Dare.

Betty: "Jesse... So you seriously like Aaron Daniels!?"

Jesse: "... Yes!... Oh god this is freaking... ah..so embarrasing!"

Alexa: "Wait..."The Aaron Daniels" the best basketball player at school!?"

Jesse: "Yes... that "Aaron Daniels" "

Alex: "Wow... i thought you liked Harry."

Harry: "huh? what me? i'm already friendzoned so cockblocked"

Jesse: "Hey my sister is here"

Harry "Your sister broke my heart she's a bitch"

They all laugh, Carol accidentaly dropped her soda on her jeans she turns her head and sees a platform being carried by a chain to a construction through a glass in the mall.

Betty: "I know you can get Aaron Jesse!"

Jesse: "You sure?"

Betty: "Of course! you are a really pretty and smart girl!"

Annie "I agree sister!"

Jesse: "Well i have to tell you something guys.."

Carol: "What is it?"

Jesse: "I'm already dating him..." (She blushes)

Alexa: "No fucking way... you are already dating Aaron!? why i don't get any!?"

Joseph: "You really want to know why?"

Alexa: "Hahaha"

Betty: "Well you make a really cute pair"

Jesse: "Thank you Beth"

Jesse looks up to a tv, while the rest keep playing and Carol went to the bathroom to clean herself.

"The Mckinley Speedway will be in re-constructions in June, the speedway is partially destroyed after a massive car crash, luckily the man "Nick O' Bannon" managed to save some people, but have died in mysterious, bloody and bizarre ways just like in previews disasters like the ones from "The Coral Clipper" involving "Sherry Pulanski" the bombings of a train in Los Angeles involving "Patti Fuller" and of course how to forget the explosion of Flight 180 involving "Alex Browning"

Jesse: "Patti...Fuller.. it was that woman..."

Alexa: "Come on guys let's walk around"

Annie: "I want some ice cream"

Betty: "Me too"

After buying the ice creams, they start looking around the mall and talking about their lifes, Jesse kept looking around.

In a Store

"Sales to the 80% try it now this could be a great chance!"

"Abigail "Cabernet" Foster's new book! : "Manipulated By Death" In this book i share my best friend Sherry Pulanski tragic life after she had a vision involving the incident in the "Coral Clipper Yacht"

Carol: "Jesse are you ok?"

Jesse: "Yeah"

Carol: "So come on join us!"

We entered a toy store, "Kimberly's Toy Chest!".

Carol was talking to me about a guy trying to flirt with her in school, behind her it was a man flying a Helicopter that almost blew her ear and also distracted me.

Betty went to the comic figures section she started looking at the "Guts" comic about zombies, the figure she wanted to buy had a zombie with his guts out and a man with a revolver blowing his brain.

Joseph looked at a "Bricks!" set for his brother about a construction, but the front of the box was bad printed you could see a drawing of a wrecking ball on top of a car, so he chose a better one.

"Guys we are going to the front store" Jesse yelled to her friends

Her friends ignored her

Jesse went out with Carol to a clothes store.

Jesse sees again the man controlling the Helicopter and pricks a brown haired girl then a racing car with a 6 on it distracts a red haired girl.

Carol: "So this guy was like: come on Carol... you have to go out with me I can invite you to this race it's awesome as fuck! And of course I tell him that he could go fuck someone else I'd rather die than go out with this dude"

Jesse: "A Race?"

Carol: "Yeah at the McKinley speedway...why?"

Jesse: "...There was a crash... a lot of people died that day..."

Carol: "Ha i'm really lucky then! come on let's enter this store"

They enter the store "Hey Jesse I think this looks awesome for you!" Carol said

It was a black t-shirt with an explosion on the back and it said "What you looking at sucker?!"

"I like it " Jesse said

"18.00 dollars... I can buy this for you if you want"

"Oh come on"

"No don't come with the "Oh you don't have to" I will buy it...for your birthday"

"My birthday was in February"

"Yeah but I mean next year"

"Well if you want to"

Back in the toy store

Harry is with Betty looking at comic book figures,

Beth: "So this is magma she burned Captain O'Bannon in Volume 290: No Going Bac-" Betty was saying to Harry

"Bullshit I don't care... can we go find Jesse and Carol to buy the tickets" Alexa dropped the figure and said to Beth and Harry

Harry: "Ok then... I think she went to a clothes store"

"Fuck it ... I'll be buying the Zombie figure!" Betty said

"Wait... Annie!" Harry yelled

"Oh! I'm going ... Oh shoot... I'm sorry sir" Annie said after she hit a man

"Oh don't worry sweetheart you must be more careful and see where are you standing"

"Yeah, thanks"

The man was African-American and was wearing black...a black trench coat, shoes and a hat and he also had white hair.

Jesse and Carol reunited with their friends and went to the Tagert Theatres in the 2nd floor.

While they are on the electric stairs, Jesse looks around her.

"The Red Ride Park will be opening the next month!"

"In May 13 there will be a ceremony for the incidents in the Flight 180 disaster, The Route 23 Pile-up and the accident of the yacht "Coral Clipper"

And on a TV...

"George Lanter, security guard of the Mckinley Speedway just died when an ambulance hit him as well Jonathan Groves, Groves who died when a bathtub fell from a floor to his room crushing the poor man.

In posters...

"Love Lays Dying screening today! Don't miss your chance and see the long awaited movie! You won't regret it!"

Carol: "Hey Jesse, stop looking around you are not listening to us"

Jesse: "Oh yeah... i was distracted"

When I was walking towards the theatres, I saw a man with a T-shirt that says "Do you know where are you standing? You are in a private place"

Then I saw a woman with a news paper it said: "It's still unknown what happened to Pam Smith and Officer Craig Perry who died in Joe's Hardware store, but apparently Ms. Smith was a victim of Flight 180... we are researching more."

"Umm 7 seven tickets for "Love Lays Dying" please " Harry said to the man

"Shure that would be 49 dollars.."

"49 DOLLARS!? SERIOUSLY!?" Alexa surprisingly said

"Calm down Alex... here" Jesse gave the money to the man

"Thanks... it's theatre: 8"

"Thank you... now come on"

They get in and buy the tickets and food.

"Guys get me some... "Slushee" I'll be going to the bathroom" Alexa said to the group

"Shure" Joseph said to her

Joseph went to the soda machine and picked Alexa's soda.

"So... there's , Pepsi... Clear Rivers Water, Ash 7... And... I think I'll go with water " Joseph was thinking.

Annie: "Are you seriously drinking water?"

Joseph: "Huh i don't know"

Annie: "I want some Slushee"

"Ok i have everything!" Harry yelled to the rest

"I have candy! it's spicy!" Carol said too

They all entered the movie theatre and sat on their respective seats.

The movie was about to start: New line cinema presents with Warner Bros... David R. Ellis and James Wong present...: "Love Lays Dying".

The theatre is under constructions for more theatres. The construction workers at the site had gone to break, leaving their equipment behind. The tarp that was used to shade the site had blown open, letting sunlight in. A worker left his safety glasses on a table, and the sunlight refracted through the lenses onto a pile of sawdust. The tarp continued to be blown by the wind, until it slid off and caressed over the giant fan in the room. One of the rings used to hold to tarp up had caught the switch of the fan, turning it on and it blew a wheeled cart with gasoline tanks and supplies on it across the room.

"Oh God they have to get out! it's gonna blow" Carol Said

"Fuck...Fuck they are going to die..." Harry said whispering

Betty: "Jesse...you ok? you look so intense"

Jesse: "Yeah i'm fine"

Jesse was watching the movie scared, she didn't knew why...the movie wans't even scary she was worried but she didn't knew why was she feeling that way. She looked to her sister, Annie who was paying all of her attention to the movie and didn't looked around, so was her friends.

...—"Jesse"—...

"...Harry...what is it?" Jesse Whispered

"I didn't called you"

"Guys please silence! the bridge is about to explode" Alexa whispered

Suddenly a strange wind-force touches Jesse.

"...Annie... did you touched me?"

"No...why?"

"I- i swear i felt something... touching me!"

"Jesse please!" Annie tried to calm Jesse

"Jesse it's okay..." Betty said

A Man comes into the theatre and starts yelling:

"LORI!?" "LORI" "ARE YOU HERE?"

"FUCK OFF MAN SHE DIED!" A man in the back yelled

The man left the theatre and continued looking for that woman.

"...Carol...Carol that man appeared on the news... in the disaster at the Mckinley Speedway..."

"Jesse come on you are bothering the others please... let's just watch the movie... everything is fine... stop thinking about those accidents...ok" Carol said to Jesse as she tried to calm her.

"...O..Ok"

In the constructions site... a cart rolled over some cables, and this bump caused a gasoline tank without a lid on to fall over, pouring gasoline on the floor as the cart rolled further. Eventually, the pile of sawdust caught fire, and the fire followed the trail of gasoline to some tanks of highly combustible fluids.

"-JESSE-" ..."-IT'S YOUR TURN-"

"What the-!?"

"Jesse!" Alex screamed

"Just watch the fucking movie! Jesse come on!" Alex screamed again to Jesse

Jesse turn her head to the scream and a man in the movie said:

"IT'S GONNA BLOW"!

"BYE BYE- SUCKERS!"

A massive explosion suddenly initiated in Theatre 13, a worker from the theatres rushes and informs everyone about the explosion, Jesse took Annie's hand and went right to the exit. Everyone was running through the exit to the Theatre's hallway but Jesse fell so Beth, Alex and Carol went after her to help, Harry then comes and helps Jesse up.

But the explosion continues, the theatre explode and it manages to burn and kill Carol, Betty and Alex on the explosion.

"NOOOOO" "OH MY GOD" "CAROOL NOOO!" I Screamed

Before the fire could get us, we were running right towards the stairs, as the fire rises more the floor starts collapsing. The floor collapses and it drags down Harry and Joseph, Harry pushed me so I didn't fell with them.

It was just my and Annie it was my responsibility to get her to safety but another explosion initiated and manages to launch through the air a piece of metal that dismembers Annie through her stomach.

"AAAAH! NOOOOOOOOOO! " Jesse screamed after witnessing her sister's death, she tried to run away to the stairs but puked.

Jesse runs towards the electric stairs but witnesses the death of the man that went to the theatre moments before the explosion. The stairs were broken and a red haired girl was mutilated there, the man was in shock he didn't move so the machine also mutilated him.

"Cough...Cough...Ah..." She turns her head and sees a game store there was a "Guts" themed game that said "DON'T RUN AWAY! It's your turn!"

The floor started to collapse and right when Jesse noticed she started running for her life with tears on her eyes, dirty of blood and vomit . The floor collapsed right where she was standing Jesse closed her eyes and fell to right to her death. Jesse fell in to the ground then a gigantic pillar collapsed and crushed her.

"Oh god they have to get out!" Carol said in fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"JESSE WHAT!?" Alexa screamed at me

"We are here?!"

"WHAT!? OH MY ANNIE!" she hugged her

The others were starting to ask Jesse what's going on, Jesse freaked out and said to the others: "THERE WILL BE AN EXPLOSION! I FUCKING DIED YOU ALL DIED AND I SAW IT WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE! WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!

"GOD PLEASE TAKE THAT GIRL OUT!"

"MAN WHAT THE FUCK"

"SILENCE PLEASE!"

"Guys come on! we need to get Jesse out she needs to calm" Carol said to her group

They got up, Annie started asking to her sister what was happening Jesse hugged her and pull her up and left the theatre with her friends.

"GOD GUYS SERIOUSLY!"? A annoyed Alexa stated

"HURRY COME ON!" Jesse left the mall with her friends.

"Jesse I'll get you some water" Harry said

"I go with you... " Joseph followed him"

Carol: "Alexa cut it ok...!"

Alex: "Yeah we... were waiting this for so long and now you come up with this Jesse!? What the hell"

Carol: "Go to hell! She is my friend and you are not going to intimidate her!"

Betty: "Jess is something wrong?"

Jesse looked down and saw a broken chain, Jesse was ignoring Betty, Jesse looked up front and saw Carol arguing with Alex in front of the street there was a poster of "Love Lays Dying" but a bus stopped in front you could only see "Dying".

Alex: "You know what guys screw it! I'm going back!"

Carol: "WHATEVER YOU ARE GOING TO DIE IN THERE... JUST LIKE JESSE SAID YOU BITCH- "

Jesse:"CAROL!"

Betty:"AAH"

CRAAAAAASH

A Platform fell and completely crushed Carol, her guts and blood splatter on Jesse and Beth and all around them.

Jesse:"...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOO CAROOL! NOOOO PLEASEEE NOOOO!"

"SACRIFICE: FINAL DESTINATION 6"

A PREQUEL TO

CLAIREVADER'S FINAL DESTINATION 7


	2. Chapter 2 I'll See You Soon

Ambulances and the police arrived, they questioned us about Carol's death and I did not say anything about my dream but then the man that appeared in the theatre earlier "Nick" i think wa his name, was getting send to the hospital he had nails right in his arm, I went and asked what happened to him and the officers said he stopped a fire at the mall.

What? How did he knew about it? I had that dream-vision whatever i saw It happening. I saw him dying! He was killed by the gears of a malfunctioning escalator along another girl probably the girl he was looking for "Lori".

My friends were still with me they didn't leave, but we didn't want to be at the Mall so Betty and Harry stayed with me and Annie. Then I finally arrived with Annie at home. My mother then arrived and hugged us, I tried to explain to her what I saw, she was surprised to hear I had a "Vision" we all know what has happened to all the people that has said that they got a vision about a disaster and dying In bloody and weird accidents! She told me I shouldn't worry about that.

I couldn't sleep at night I mean my only thoughts where the Mall collapsing and exploding also i had a strange dream about a truck crushing on a store and killing 3 people i don't know... plus Carol getting crushed by that thing! Carol and I met years ago when we were in kinder garden... we were always stayed to sleep and we shared everything… and now i don't have her anymore... why her!? And why did I had a premonition of that place disaster? Did "Nick O'Bannon" had one too? God I have so many questions!

Friday, January 15 2009

Today is Carol's funeral I can't believe I'm here... all my friends are here: Betty, Harry, Joseph, Jenny, Lucy, Eliza, Blake, Michael and even Annie and my mother.

All her family was sitting in front and me and my friends where way in the back. After some words of her family It was my turn, i went in front and stared for a moment at her photo, i turned around and started with my speech:

"Carol McCormitt... the only words that would describe this person would be... Loyal, Trustful, Beautiful and with a brave heart, she was never afraid to defend her friends... and always wanted friends that could have her back... friends she could trust... and I was there for her... when she cried I was there... when she fell I was there for her to stand up... and now that she is gone and I want her... and all of you to know that I'm still for here and I always will... thank you and rest in peace dear friend..."

I put flowers in her grave and walked away in tears, my friends hugged me also in tears.

When the funeral ended Carol family members went to me and thanked me for the words and for being there for they daughter, I thanked them also but I just wanted to leave. Then i saw Aaron Daniels what is he doing here? i didn't knew he was close to Carol...".

Jenny: "Jesse... Aaron Daniels is here..."

Jesse: "What is he doing here?..."

Betty: "He's talking to Harry and Joseph..."

Jesse: "I don't wanna think about him right know"

Eliza: "Hey we get it...but I think we should leave...we already left some flowers at her grave and this is not good for you Jess...we should go for some pizza you must be hungry"

Fred: "Sounds Good...Let's go guys"

Jesse: "Ok...let me tell my mother and my sis-"

Aaron appeared behind her and hugged her, everyone stayed in silence as they watched them.

Jesse: "A-Aaron why are you here?"

Aaron: "Why you make questions like that? I love you Jesse and I now this a hard time for you, and you need to know that I'm here"

Jesse: "…" (Jesse cries and hugs him)

…

Some hours later, Aaron had to leave so They went to a pizzeria near to McKinley Cemetery and eat with awkwardness.

Alexa: "Jesse... I want to know more about that vision you said you had.."

Harry: "Alex...It's not the moment"

Alexa: "Yes it is!... haven't you hear of the people that had vision and then die i don't want that to happened to Jesse"

Jesse: "I appreciatte it...but Nick O'Bannon stopped the incident from happening...remember"

Betty: "why Carol died then?"

Jesse: "She-..."

Everyone remained silent

Lucy: "Guys i don't get it"

Jenny: "You know...the people that had vision had died along with other survivors"

Lucy: "And what happened Jesse… did they died?"

Everyone remained silent while they were waiting for Jesse to give an answer

Jesse: "An explosion occurred in one of the Theatres so we rushed to the exit…. I fell so Betty…Alex and Carol came back for me…. Harry carried me. And then the theatre explodes again and kills Betty, Alex and Carol…. Then the floor collapses… Harry pushed me so I did not fell with him and Joseph… the theatre explodes and a piece of metal flies away and it kills Annie in front of me… her guts were flying everywhere since it crushed her. And then I died.

Everyone: "….."

Betty: "Does that mean we are going to die like that other people? Jesse!?"

Jesse: " I DONT FUCKING KNOW!"

Jesse: "...I'm so sorry...i just...just need some time..."

Jenny: "Don't Worry Jess...We get it"

They hugged her and tried to calm her down.

Jesse: "Everyone look... i don't know why that happened...ok...but we just need to continue with our lives... ok"

Jesse: "And look i didn't stopped the incident from happening it was Nick...not me...so it is on him and... "Death" I guess "

Harry: "If you say so..."

Michael: "I think you're right too... that incident didn't happened so..."

Lucy: "I think...We should cut this out... for now..."

Betty: "Yes i agree... seing Carol get crushed...was just horrible"

Blake: "I'm sorry i'm not talking this just gets me scared...Are you guys going to die?... i just don't understand "

Jesse: "Yeah i get it Blake... i'm scared too... i think i'll be leaving...thanks guys for the pizza but i want to leave right now..."

Jenny: "What are you leaving?"

Lucy: "Why don't you stay Jesse?"

Jesse: "Sorry guys, we'll talk later"

Jesse finally left with her friends and went straight to her home to her mother and sister.

Betty, Elizabeth, Michael, Harry, Blake, Lexa and Fred left the pizzeria while Jenny and Lucy (The sisters) stayed.

Friday, January 15 2009 at night

Betty, Fred, Michael, Harry, Blake and Alexa arrived to the Wilson's house to see Jesse.

Harry: "Hi Jess"

Jesse: "Guys! Why did you come here"

Betty: "This is not the time to leave you alone Jesse"

Alexa: "Jesse… I'm so sorry for being such a bitch at the mall… you were right and I was just screaming at you"

Jesse: "Don't worry ok… everything is good"

Annie: "Hi... can I come in?"

Jesse: "Yes, sit here with me...Let's watch a movie"

Eliza: "Yay! movies..."

Michael: "Yes i would like that..."

Jesse switches channels and puts a comedy movie, they bring sodas and some chips to watch the movie.

Jesse: "Guys Aaron just texted me… he is going to come ok"

Fred: "Ok then… he can be here with us "

Eliza: "Yeah no problem"

Jesse: "You know guys… I'm so thankful of having so amazing friends… and-"

Betty: "Jesse?"

Jesse remains silent and stays with a worried face, a shadow passed through her room mirror she turns around and sees nobody just wind coming from her window.

End Of Chapter 2: I'll See you soon


	3. Chapter 3 Signs

Harry: "Jesse what is it?"

Jesse: "I swear i saw a shadow there!"

Alexa: "I don't see anything Jess"

Annie: "I'm going to the bathroom, Harry don't take my soda"

Harry: "How dare you"

Betty approached Jesse and calmed her down and then they all continued watching the movie. 1 hour later they all left her house and Jesse talks to Aaron his sister is sick and he needs to be with her so he does not go her house. Jesse goes to her computer and researches about the visionaries.

 **/Premonitions and Disasters/**

 ** _Find everything about every disaster and each survivior/_**

 ** _More Seen one: Disaster at Flight 180 - Alexander Browning_**

Jesse: "Flight 180" … I remember watching the news about the explosion…. That was the worst thing ever…and also that kid"

Jesse enters to the visionaries category page and reads about them:

Samuel Lawton – Deceased (Click here for more info)

Wendy Christensen – Deceased (Click here for more info)

Alexander Browning – Deceased (Click here for more info)

Danny King – Deceased (Click here for more info)

Carly Hagan – Deceased (Click here for more info)

Pam Smith – Deceased (Click here for more info)

Jack Curtis – Deceased (Click here for more info)

 _ **Click here to see more**_

There have also been special cases when some visionaries have been able to cheat death these are:

Patricia Fuller – Survivor of the South Hill Metroline bombing.

Kimberly Corman – Survivor of the collision in Route 23.

Jesse: "Patricia Fuller? …. No way…."

Jesse: "This is the woman I met in the mall!"

Jesse: "Holy fuck…."

Jesse searches more about her and Kimberly

Patti Fuller great-grandmother Juliet Collins was also involved in an accident where she had a vision. Many said she was able to cheat death but she was not. Collins died when a fire started in her house and was not able to escape, the police states she died when a chandelier crushed her.

Jesse: "My…God…."

"Kimberly Corman survivor of the collision in Route 23. Was able to cheat death when she nearly drowns but was revived. She then clarified with Officer Thomas Burke that an article with her supposedly death was false, Thomas Burke in other story never escaped death you can discover what happened to him if you _**click here**_

Jesse remains silent and stays reading all articles during night.

Saturday 16, 2009 (Morning)

Jesse is at her living room having breakfast with her mother and sister. In the TV they're talking about the fire a civilian stopped at the Mckinley Centre Mall.

Annie: "Mom"

Marie: "Yes hon?"

Annie: "My friend Veronica will be coming over today"

Marie: "Oh ok hon"

Jesse: "Who is she?"

Annie: "My best friend...you want to be with us?"

Jesse: "I'd love too but Aaron and I are going to go the Park"

Marie: "Jessica I told you I wanted to meet that kid first"

Jesse: "Mom please don't call me like that. And Aaron is cool"

Marie: "If he is so cool like you say let me met him"

Jesse: "Ok then you will meet him!"

…. 2 hours later

 _Messages:_

 _Harry:_ _Hi Jess I just wanted to know how where you doing_ _ **(1)**_

Mary: Hi girl I'm so sorry about Carol. I couldn't attend her funeral I was busy. But I'm here for you" **(Seen)**

 _Betty: "Jess! Hi Alexa, Jenny and Maddison are in Death By Caffeine. I'm going there so I was wandering if you'd like to go"_ _ **(Seen)**_

Jesse: "Aaron has not texted me…."

 _Messages:_

 _Today (9:17 AM)_

 _Aaron: "Hi hon"_

 _Jesse: "Hi there"_

 _Aaron: "I'll be going to your house today"_

 _Jesse: "You will?"_

 _Aaron: "I promise I will"_

 _Jesse: "Let's go to the park nearby"_

 _Aaron: "Awesome! See you then"_

 _Jesse: "Ok"_

 _Aaron: "Love you bye"_

 _Jesse: "Love you too"_

Jesse turns off her phone, dresses up, takes an umbrella since it was raining and goes to a library nearby her house. Annie takes a bath while Marie cooks.

Marie: "Ow! I'm going- one second!" (Mary hears someone at her door)

Marie: "Veronica! Hi come in"

Veronica: "Good afternoon Ms. Wilson"

Marie: "Annie is upstairs I think… go"

Veronica: "Thank you!"

Marie: "Oh Veronica honey!"

Veronica: "Yes?"

Marie: "Could you go and knock on Jessic- Jesse's door"

Veronica: "O-Of course"

Veronica goes to Jesse's room she knocks but nothing is heard, she opens her door and tells to Ms. Wilson she left before closing her door she feels like if someone had passed by she felt a strange sensation when a dust of wind flew next to her.

… (Some minutes later)

 _Messages_

 _Aaron: "Hi hon, I'm almost ready to go there!"_

 _Jesse: "Great! See you then"_

 _Jesse turns of her phone and enters her house_

 _Jesse: "MOM! I'M HOME!"_

Marie: "Jessica! Were whore you?

Jesse: "I went to the library…I bought a book"

Marie: "Next time tell me"

Jesse: "I screamed before I left "I'M LEAVING" "

Marie: "I didn't heard that"

Jesse: "Yeah I know"

Jesse: "Ow! And mom!"

Marie: "Yes?"

Jesse: "Aaron is coming so change your clothes you look horrible"

Marie: "…Ok…."

Jesse gets to her room opens her bag and puts the book she bought on her table she lays on her bed turns her TV and turns on her phone and texts her friends, she hears some noises so she peeks on her window and sees Veronica and Annie playing with the rain on the backyard.

 _Messages_

 _Betty: "Jess! Hi Alexa, Jenny and Maddison are in Death By Caffeine. I'm going there so I was wandering if you'd like to go_

 _Harry: Hi Jess I just wanted to know how where you doing (1)_

 _Mary: Hi girl I'm so sorry about Carol. I couldn't attend her funeral I was busy. But I'm here for you" (Seen)_

Jesse smiles but suddenly a thunder comes and her TV turns off, Jesse opens her window and screams to Annie to be careful.

Annie: "OK JESS!"

Veronica: "Hey how is your sister doing?"

 _Messages_

 _Betty: "Jess! Hi Alexa, Jenny and Maddison are in Death By Caffeine. I'm going there so I was wandering if you'd like to go"_

 _Jesse: "Sorry I can't maybe tomorrow?_

 _Jesse: "Betty?"_

Jesse: "She always responds right back…."

Veronica: "So how is she?"

Annie: "Jesse? ….. umm she is doing fine… considering what happened…"

Veronica: "You know I was also at the mall that day…"

Jesse: "Huh?"

Annie: "Really? I didn't saw you…"

Veronica: "I was watching a movie with my family "Love Lays Dying"

Annie: "Really I didn't saw you!"

Jesse hears all she says and suddenly has a vision, she is back at the mall after Carol was killed by the fire she sees a girl that was killed after her. The girl was Veronica then Betty and Alex were killed.

Jesse: "AAAH!"

Another thunder strikes and Jesse sees a shadow on her mirror again. Jesse screams and opens her window and yells to the kids.

Jesse: "ANNIEEE!"

Annie: "Huh? Jesse?!"

Veronica: "You should go and see her it looks like she might-

Suddenly a bolt of lightning falls and electrocutes Veronica. Her lifeless body falls into a rain puddle while Annie falls from the impact and screams in terror.

Jesse: "OH MY GOOOOOD! ANNIE! I'M GOI-"

Her window suddenly closes Jesse gets out of her bed and runs towards her door but it suddenly closes.

Jesse: "WHAT THE FUCK! COME ON! COME ON! FUCKING OPEN! ANNIE!

Another bolt falls on the backyard, which impacts on a tree Annie rans to her house before it could kill her. Jesse hears the impact and peeks on her window and sees a scared Annie running to her house. Annie gets to her back door but is locked she is not able to open it. Jesse notices death's presence when a shadow passed through the water. Jesse takes a chair in her room and breaks the window, Annie climbs the trellis of her house that conduces to Jesse's room.

Jesse: "ANNIE COME ON! HURRY! COME ON!

Annie is almost through but she notices the tree impacted by the bolt is falling, Marie calls Jesse through her door and tries to bust it open but is not able to. Jesse pulls out her hand and reaches to Annie. Annie is in panic and is crying Jesse tells her to hurry Annie looks up and grabs her hand Jesse pulls her up just when the tree falls and almost gets her.

Annie manages to enter through the window and lays on Jesse's bed.

Annie: "JESSE! OH MY- OH MY VERONICA SHE- SHE…" (She cries on Jesse's shoulder)

Marie finally manages to enter the room and comforts her daughters while it still rains outside.

Annie notices Jesse has a book on her table she never saw before "I Cheated Death" by Kimberly Corman suddenly the TV turns on again and stays on the news channel that is informing about some girls involved in a car crash.

Jesse: "WHAT!? NOOO… BETTY! ALEX! "

 _ **End Of Episode 3: Signs**_

 _ **Note: Some of the visionaries featured in the page Jesse visits are the ones who appear in the novels as well as their respective disaster.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Death By Caffeine

Betty arrives to Death by Caffeine, Maddison welcomes her and gives her a sit and talk about school and Jesse's vision. Then Alex and Betty arrive and sit with them, they all sit in front of the window of the shop.

Waiter: "Here we have "iced Mocha Fatality" "

Betty: "For me"

Waiter: "And "Knockin' on Death's Door Latte" "

Alexa: "For me and hey why is it called like this?"

Waiter: "The owner likes death themed things… weird right?"

Maddison: "What naah…"

Betty: "What happened to Lucy? Why isn't she here?"

Jenny: "My sister? She is a bit sick but don't worry mom said it's nothing"

Maddison: "Hey guys I will be going to Mt Abraham for a week it's the Volleyball contest at the school so I will be attending it"

Betty: "Awesome… when are you leaving?"

Maddison: "Next week!"

Alexa: "Maddie… you practice Volleyball too? I though you only practice biking you know…"

Maddie: "Well you know I like everything!"

Jenny: "Betty did you told Jesse we are here?"

Betty: "Yeah she said she won't come… Aaron Daniels is going to her home"

Alexa: "I still can't believe she is with Aaron"

Jenny: "Why? Jesse is really pretty?"

Alexa: "I don't know Aaron is just the best"

Maddie: "I've played basketball with him sometimes he always wins"

Jenny: "And how is Jesse doing?"

Betty: "I think she is fine… I researched more about those accidents and they are so bizarre and catastrophic… Alex and I are really lucky"

Alexa: "Of course we are… well except Carol…"

Maddie: "Come on Alex that's horrible

Jenny: "Yeah don't say that"

Betty: "It started to rain…."

Betty: "Well to close it all… we are ok the accident didn't happened so we are all okay!

Maddison: "Yeah let's leave that it's really horrible"

Jenny: "Well did you guys so Jhonny Fisher's new video!?"

Alexa: "What no way! Let me see it!"

Betty: "It was awesome he-"

Betty smiles and looks down to her table it says _**IT'S COMING**_ she then feels a strange presence which she ignores.

Harry, Blake, Joseph and Michael were driving to the Game Store, to buy some new games " _Military War_ " and " _Guns and Death_ ".

Harry: "Joseph did you saw the gameplay of " _Welcome to Hell_ "

Joseph: "What no! those are really scary"

Harry: "Pussy"

Michael: " I saw the one from "Fury Road" I love racing games "

Blake: "Everytime me we play those I loose"

Michael: "HAHAHA that's true my car always impacts over him"

Harry: "That's funny when I play that with my brother i-"

-IT'S YOUR TURN-

Harry: "What the fuck… he falls of his seat"

Michael: "What?"

Harry: "Did you told me that?"

Michael: "What?"

Joseph keeps driving they pass a sign that had a poster of _Love Lays Dying_

Blake: "What are you talking about?"

Harry: "I'm not fucking with you!"

The girls have left Death by Caffeine, and they walk to wait for a taxi to take them home. The sign promoting Love Lays Dying falls down to the street Joseph was driving with the others, Joseph manages to dodge it but he loses control of the car a bus driver managed to dodge the sign too and almost takes down 2 girls, a car hit Joseph badly injuring him his car then goes on and manages to impact the 2 girls.

Harry: "AAH"

Blake: "AAAAAH!"

Michael: "Everyone ok?"

Harry: "Jo? Joseph!?"

Harry: "FUCK JOSEPH! ANSWER!"

Maddison: "Jenny! Hurry the fuck up! Call an ambulance! Alexaaa oh my!

Betty and Alexa were the ones hit by Joseph's car apparently they managed to survive, but Joseph it's badly injured the people nearby were able to help Harry, Blake, Michael and Joseph out of the car and an ambulance finally arrived Maddison and Jenny left the place. Maddison look at the bus that almost kills Beth and Alex it actually came out of nowhere she heard Betty saying: 180 before it almost hit her but Maddison pushed her just in time Maddie then notices the bus had the number on the top, she does not know why did she mentioned the number.

….

Neighbors an ambulance and the police arrived to the Wilson's house they take Veronica's body and also asked the Wilson's to know what exactly happened Veronica's parent also arrive and break down in tears when they see their daughter corpse. Jesse is then called by Maddison and informs her about what happened to their friends Jesse asks her if they are still alive and Maddison tells her they survived but Betty, Alex and Joseph were taken to McKinley's Hospital, Jesse hangs up and realizes Death came back for them First it was Carol then Veronica then Betty, Alexa, Harry and Joseph were meant to die but managed to survive and Jesse also managed to save her sister. "Oh my god…Oh fuck" Jesse said she knows she is next. Jesse looks around to check for death's presence or something weird in one of the police cars stationed at her house the door opens and a pack of Hice Pale beer falls on the gear shift and the car starts going towards Jesse then an electric cable suffers a short circuit and the post falls on the car causing it to explode. The fire almost reaches Jesse but was saved at the last minute by Aaron, who managed to push her in time. Everyone stays in shock and goes to see Jesse, Aaron helps her up and hugs her the paramedics checked Jesse and was just fine the police apologizes for the accident to Ms. Wilson, Jesse invites Aaron to her house and explains everything Ms. Wilson in worries shows her worries of death still being after them, Jesse explains to her mother that only Veronica and Carol died the others survived so they should be fine.

…..

Days Later

Jesse, Annie and Ms. Wilson attended Veronica's funeral and left some flowers at her grave.

Veronica Wroe

1994 – 2009

Jesse also visited her friends at the hospitals they were slowly recovering.

After they left the hospital they spend a lot of time together and with Aaron watching movies and playing video games, Jesse and Aaron started having serious dates and Jesse returned to her work as a model while still attends to class with her fellow friends.

Jesse starts reading Kimberly's book and learns everything about her life and the incident in Route 23. Aaron leaves town to a Basketball game in New York against the Aguilas of Colombia, Betty and Harry inform Jesse about how they notice Death's signs and presence moments before the accidents they were meant to die, Jesse tells them she had the signs before the accident at the mall and that's the way Death has to advice everyone about the disaster.

Believing to have cheated Death they try to forget everything that has happened and concentrate on each other lives, but Jesse knows they have not…she ends reading Kimberly's book and is now conscious that Death will come back for them, it can take days, weeks, months or even years but Death has been fooled, Death doesn't like to be fooled especially by dumb kids Jesse ignores it if death will come back she won't be just waiting for it she is in her last year of school and is now dating Aaron she wants to be with him and does not care about Death but not knowing it she is just taunting it.

 _ **End Of Chapter 4: Death By Caffeine**_


	5. Chapter 5 The Last Trick Of Jesse

2 Weeks Later

Nick: "Hey, man, excuse me. Is this thing supposed to be this way?"

Nick: "Isn't it supposed to be screwed tighter?" –

Worker: "You're right. Tell you what, we'll get somebody on that."

Nick: "Pays to be safe, man. Trust me." -Yeah.

Nick enters Death By Caffeine were Janet and Lori are waiting for him, also how to forget the incident that happened 2 weeks before, when a sign fell and almost kills some kids….

Janet: "Um, what the hell is that?"

Nick: "A giant chococcino with whipped cream, chocolate syrup, caramel and sprinkles"

Lori: "That looks disgusting"

Janet: "Yeah. I'm going into a diabetic coma just looking at it"

Nick: "Well, what can I say, ladies? It looked good…Yeah, but it tastes totally disgusting."

Man: "Say, you're the guy who stopped that mall fire, aren't you? You saved a lot of lives, man"

Nick: "I was just at the right place at the right time"

Man: Mm-hm. Sometimes that's all it takes"

Lori: "Okay, that was really weird"

Nick: "Hey, don't knock my fan base"

Janet: "Heh, God. I love your bag, by the way"

Janet: is that the only one you got? "

Lori: "Yeah"

Nick: "...Something's...wrong"

Lori: "Hahaha yeah what do you think, babe? Hey, uh, space cadet, you wanna come back down to Earth?"

Nick: Wha-What if we didn't change anything?

The scaffolding next to the coffee shop falls over and lands in the middle of the road.

Nick: "What if- What if us being here right now... ...was the plan from the beginning?"

A truck swerves to avoid hitting the scaffolding and crashes right into the coffee shop, running over Nick, Lori, and Janet.

….

Jesse: "….Oh my god…"

Reporter: "We just checked the bodies of the person who unfortunately died in "Death By Caffeine" today: Nicholas O' Bannon, Laura Milligan and Janet Cunningham. The 3 died when a truck crushed into the store in the same place where some weeks before a sign fell and almost kills some teenagers… The 3 killed ones where survivors of the incident at the McKinley Speedway crash, like some experts on this they had cheated death, and Death came back for them this time with a really brutal death for the 3 adults.

Jesse: "Oh….my…fuck….."

Jesse: "This explain the dream I had some days ago…about a truck crashing…"

Jesse: "…..I can't tell them… I can't…."

Later the same day

Jesse makes dinner for her family she makes some sandwiches and orange juice for her family, she goes upstairs to her room and turns on her TV and puts a movie "Demigods At Hogwards" and eats her dinner, then her phone rings, it was Aaron.

Jesse: "Hi…Hon"

Aaron: "Hi finally….How are you doing? Is everything okay?"

Jesse: "Fine…thank god…¿how are you doing? How is your match a?"

Aaron: "Amazing…I made all scores at yesterday match! It was the best thing ever! Every score I make will be for you…"

Jesse: "Owww… I know you will…you always do…"

Annie: "HIIII! JESS!"

Jesse: "Ah? Oh hi…no it's not with you I'm talking to Annie"

Jesse: "Aaron says hi"

Annie: "Oh… HI AARON!"

Jesse: "Hey…it's not that I don't want you here…but i'd like some privacy please…"

Annie: "Oh yeah sis…just lend me your colors…I'd like to draw something..."

Jesse: "Oh yes…take them… "

Annie takes them and leaves her sister's room, she locks in her room and sits on her bed

Jesse: "ishould spend more time with her….for her to feel safe…"

Aaron: "That could work…"

Jesse: "Yes…and I will….but oh! I haven't tell you!"

Aaron: "What is it?"

Jesse: "Harry, Joseph, Beth and Alexa had an accident…"

…

Annie: "Ok….If I'm not wrong…I was in page…37…"

Annie has taken Jesse's book, she has been reading it in secret all the time. Since her friend's death she has been researching more about death and all the accidents that have occurred.

Annie: (Reading) " _Clear opened up Eugene's door and an explosion occurred inside, sadly Clear and Eugene were killed and I managed to save Thomas in time, the fire almost reached us but I pushed him at the right time…after that the vision I had on the lake was an omen death fooled me to drown myself into the lake in front of the hospital. But like I mentioned I saved Thomas so he managed to get me out of the vehicle I was in and I was revived by Dr. Ellen Kalarjian just in time. After my attempt of suicide death was able to spare Thomas."_

Annie turns on her phone and searches about more of them.

Annie (Reading): " _Wendy Christensen was a survivor of the derailment of a rollercoaster in McKinley, Pennsylvania, after the incident Christensen died some months later in a subway train along with her friends and sister."_

" _Samuel Lawton was a worker in the Presage paper company and a chef in the restaurant LeCafeLeMiro81, Lawton was a survivor of the collapse of The North Bay Bridge. He died along with his girlfriend in flight 180"_

Annie: "They all died…why? Weren't they able to cheat death like us…"

Annie (Reading): _"Alex Browning was a survivor of the incident were Sam Lawton died Flight 180, after believing to cheat death he died some months later after a brick fell and hit him in the face"_

Annie: "He wasn't able to cheat death…and neither all of them…how are we going to?"

…

Harry: "So I felt like if someone was talking to me…it told me "IT'S YOUR TURN" I freaked out…then the freaking sign fell…."

Mary: "That's horrible guys…just when I heard about the accident I called Maddie…"

Maddison: "Yep…"

Joseph: "You know…before the incident I also felt something…after I dodged the sign…I lost control of my car…..that's when the car hit Betty and Alexa…"

Blake: "What? You lost control of it? But how?"

Joseph: "I don't know I felt something in my shoulder…then I tried stopping it but I wasn't able to do it…"

Maddie: "Well I really don't understand….if you didn't…then why did it move?"

Joseph: "I don't fucking now…."

Harry: "Wait…remember Joseph…do you remember when we were in the Theatre…"

Joseph: "Yes…what is it?"

Harry: "Moments before leaving the theatre…Jesse said she felt someone touching her…and feeling like someone calling her…"

Joseph: "Yes…is that-.."

Harry: "Yes….that's exactly what I felt"

…..

Jesse: "So…I swear I had a dream of their deaths…."

Aaron: "Was that like a vision?"

Jesse: "Not exactly…I just a saw a truck crashing into a store…"

Aaron: "Jess…listen to me…I don't know what to say…except for you to move forward with your life…and I'm here to help you…."

Jesse: "….. thank you….You're the best…."

Jesse: "But you're right…I won't be thinking…about all this…I should be worrying about other things…better things will come to me…"

Aaron: "And I'll be there to help you face them"

"Jessic- Jesse!"

Jesse: "Hey I'll call you later my mom is calling me…"

Aaron: "Ok…talk you later…love you

Jesse: "Love you…bye"

Before going to the stairs to go to the first floor, she hears someone crying she touches Annie's door and opens it, Annie hides the book and cleaned her tears.

Jesse: "Annie? What happened why are you crying (She sits with her in her bed)

Annie: "I…I…Jesse…" (She looks her phone)

Jesse grabs Annie's phone. "No Jesse…NO!" she said, she turns it on and sees the videos she was watching)

" _Video recorded by the cameras of Train 081 shows tragic accident"_

" _Witness of the derailment of a rollercoaster takes footage of the incident"_

" _Footage of the collapse at North Bay Bridge kills several people"_

Jesse: "My…god….WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT THIS!?"

Annie: "BECAUSE I'M SCARED JESSE! ...OK… I'M SCARED!"

Jesse: "Why? We are fine…sis…why don't you trust me?"

Annie: "YES! BUT-"

Jesse: "Don't forget about this morning…we are ok….this shit won't affect us….we are fine…and we will be till we die..."

…..

 **Later that night**

 _ **Messages**_

 _ **Today**_

 _ **Sven**_

Sven: _"Hi Annie"_

Annie: _"Oh hi Sven"_

Sven: "Hey i wanted to know if maybe"

Annie: "Yes?"

Sven: "We could go and watch a movie..."

Annie: "I'd love too!"

Sven: "Awesome! let's watch "The Z Zone""

Annie: "Great!"

Sven: "Well i gotta go...i see you tomorrow!"

Annie: "Ah yeah...see you"

Sven: "I'll pick you up at 4:30"

Annie: "Great! can't wait!"

Sven: "Hahaha...Well see you..you just be careful now..."

 _ **End Of Episode 5: "The Last Trick Of Jesse"**_

 **Note: The title of this episode is a reference to one of ClaireVader's work which it's "The Last Trick Of Kaito Kid" and also the movie Jesse watches in her room before Annie comes in is a reference of a fanfiction created by Claire.**


	6. Chapter 6 My Final Destination

A month has passed since Jesse's vision, everyone is traumatized specially Annie, although she has the support of her sister, she cannot remove the image of her best friend Veronica dying in front of her… itwas something that broke her inside...although she's no longer the same, however she managed to continue with her life.

February 18 2009

Annie: "¡Bye mom!"

Marie: "Wait what?! Where are you going?"

Annie: "I'm going with some friends to Sven's match today"

Marie: "What? Who's Sven? And what match?"

Annie: "Yes the match starts at 9:20 so I need to go and remember the guy that came to my birthday and danced with me?"

Marie: "Umm yes"

Annie: "Well I think he has a crush on me…he invited me to his game…he said I needed to be there for him to win! Isn't that cute?"

Marie: "Hummm…..can Jessica go with you?"

Annie: "What? No I have other plans for her"

Marie: "Huh? What plans?"

Annie: "What plans?"

Marie: "You said you had other plans for her…"

Annie: "…..I don't remember saying that but I have to go now they're waiting!"

Marie: "Yeah…okay be careful"

Annie: "Yep, bye love you"

…..

After half an hour of traffic Annie finally arrives to the game, before she enters the place a man gives her a paper and tells her _"Death is not the end"_ Annie takes the pamphlet but she wrinkles it and it rips it when she enters, in the pieces that she broke the word "Death" wasn't wrinkled it.

Annie sees her friends on the bleachers and salutes them, Sven sees her and approaches her, he hugs her and gives her a kiss on her cheek. Annie blushes and gives him a kiss too, he smiles and tells her, he will dedicate every score for her. Annie suddenly thinks of Aaron and Jesse, the game is about to begin so Sven winks Annie before leaving. Annie blushes again and seats with her friends.

….

 _ **Messages:**_ _ **Aaron Daniels**_

 _ **Today**_

 _ **Aaron: "Hey Jess"**_

 _ **Jesse: "Hey happy birthday again…Aaron I love you"**_

 _ **Aaron: "I love you too, hey are you really coming to my house this afternoon?"**_

 _ **Jesse: "Of course hon! How do you asked me that?"**_

 _ **Aaron: "Hahaha just wanted to be sure"**_

 _ **Jesse: "Well, be ready I'll be going with Annie…"**_

 _ **Aaron: "Oh cool…"**_

 _ **Jesse: "I think she has a new boyfriend!"**_

 _ **Aaron: "Seriously?"**_

 _ **Jesse: "Yees! I'll tell you more later I need to get ready"**_

 _ **Aaron: "Ok then me too, I'll love you"**_

 _ **Jesse: "Love you"**_

 _ **Messages:**_ _ **Harry Montheit**_

 _ **Today**_

 _ **Harry: "Jesse….i'm scared"**_

 _ **Jesse: "What? Why"**_

 _ **Harry: "I left my house today in the morning I was going to Joseph house and I almost get hit by a car"**_

 _ **Jesse: "Jesus…but you okay right?"**_

 _ **Harry: "Yeah…but when I arrived to Joseph's place he said he was almost killed today when his ceiling fan fell"**_

 _ **Jesse: "No…way…"**_

 _ **Harry: "¿Jesse what's happening to us?...¿is Beth and Alexa ok?**_

 _ **Harry: "¿Jesse?"**_

 _ **Messages:**_ _ **Alexandra Michaels**_

 _ **Today**_

 _ **Jesse: "Alex…hi are you ok?**_

 _ **Alexa: "Jesse oh my fucking god…are you okay?"**_

 _ **Jesse: "Yes, yes are you?"**_

 _ **Alexa: "No, earlier this morning my computer exploded"**_

 _ **Jesse: "Oh my god…but you're okay?"**_

 _ **Alexa: "Well yes…I was with Fred…my brother I was able to pull us away from it"**_

 _ **Jesse: "Oh my thank god"**_

 _ **Jesse: "You know if Betty is okay?"**_

 _ **Alexa: "I don't know I can text her if you want…"**_

 _ **Jesse: "Yes, please"**_

 _ **Alexa: "Ok…Jesse just be careful now…"**_

 _ **Jesse: "Ok you too"**_

…

Annie: "GOOO! SVEN!"

Sven sees Annie joy, smiles and gets the ball goes to archery and scoring a goal. The crowd is hyped Sven's tem wined and every score he did was for Annie. Sven makes a heart with his hands for Annie, her friends make fun saying he is her boyfriend Annie was embarrassed but would like to start a relationship with him. One of Sven team member gets on a fight with other member and they all get to a fight, Sven tries to stay out and tries to get to Annie. Suddenly Annie feels death's presence which guide her to the sky where a light aircraft was falling down. Annie noticed it and advised everyone about it the light aircraft was going towards the stadium, Annie goes towards Sven but sadly the aircraft crashed and exploded killing several of the players and Sven. Annie watched in tears how they all died in front of her she then remembers everything she went through: Veronica's death, the tree falling and almost killing her, and of course her family her mother, her brother Jeffrey, her sister Jesse and realizes she is about to…to reunite with her father. The propellers of the plane fly out and dismember Annie through her stomach.

February 18 2009 5:00 PM

Jesse: "What no way mom…no…no fucking way…Annie….Annie can't be dead!

Marie calls Jesse who was at Aaron's party, Annie's body was identified some hours later and then they called Marie Wilson to inform her about her daughter's demise. Jesse breaks down in tears hysterically, Aaron and all her friends were around her. Jesse realizes death is back and now it managed to kill her sister, Nick stopped the incident from happening but still the people that survived is dying. What was the point them? If Jesse had the vision it's because she was meant to do something to help? Or was she the one meant to stop the incident? However no one can answer this to her.

…

February 20 2009

Anna Elizabeth Wilson

2003 - 2009

It's her funeral now, a month ago Jesse, her sister and mother were attending Carol's funeral, Annie was with her sister giving her strength to face the situation, but who will now? Although her mother and older brother are there she still can't stop crying. After a few words of her mother and brother she gets up and goes and gives a big speech to her dead sister, while she was giving her speech she notices a man way in the back it was William Bludworth, he was a friend of her father but he was mentioned in Kimberly's book, Kimberly said that Clear Rivers and Alex Browning went to him for some advice on how to cheat death although why William Bludworth know so much about it then? Did he had a vision too? This time Jesse will get every answer to beat death.


	7. Chapter 7 McKinley's Death Festival

August 10 2013

Jesse Narrates:

4 years has passed since we evaded death, the last time i was almost killed was the day Annie was killed, the gas at Aaron's house was out and his tv had a short-circuit we were lucky to survive, real lucky.

Today is McKinley's Festival we are celebrating the year in were James McKinley fought with Olaf Anderson and defended the town of McKinley. That's a big event the streets are closed there are plazas with stands that sell McKinley themed souvenirs and also Jhonny Fischer is going to play at the festival my favorite singer.

All my friends we'll be going: "Harry, Betty, Alexa and her brother Fred, Joseph, Maddison, Michael, Blake and some friends of Aaron: "Ronny, Ben, Christine and his best friend Hugh" we will be meeting them when we arrive at the event.

I was ready to go but Aaron was late and I fell asleep, I suddenly wake up I felt something strange and it was Aaron who was waiting for me in his car with Betty, Mary, Fred, Alex and Harry, I left my house and got in the front seat with him, I saluted my friends and gave Aaron a kiss.

Alexa: "Hey guys let's take a picture!"

Harry: "Cool…¿do I look cute? Beth?"  
Betty: "You look cute as always"

Aaron stops the car and waits for the light to get green, then everyone strikes funny poses.

Alexa: "Harry you jerk you look horrible…hahaha…oh Jesse"

Jesse: "What is it? "

Alexa: "You have red eyes in the picture"

Jesse: "¿What? … no way….oh…but I'm the only with red eyes…"

Alexa takes another picture but Jesse keeps appearing with red eyes in every picture or she appears blurry, Fred falls sleep with her sister and Beth and Harry play a game in Beth's phone. Aaron talks to Jesse about a basketball game but she wasn't listening she saw a sign in the street that said: "Try the new flavor of Slushee! BLUE BERRY! NOW! IT MIGHT BE YOUR LAST DAY ON EARTH!"

Jesse ignores it and turns on the radio.

"A Disaster occurred today at Vancouver, Canada when two trucks crashed and caused a collision at the highway that came with explosions and at least 13 people killed. Here is the report of a girl that survived the crash, "I was with my friends on our way to our school when it happened, we were almost impacted the explosion but my friend Mickey was able to save us…he was the one driving…"

That was young Abigail Matherson report on the accident more information will be-"

Aaron changes the radio channel and leaves it on a music channel

"THANKS FOR TUNNING ON DESTINATION STEREO! WE HAVE A REQUEST FOR THE SONG "CRUSHCRUSHCRUSH" BY PARAMORE!"

"I got a lot to say to you,

Yeah, I got a lot to say.

I noticed your eyes are always glued to me,

Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all.

Crush. Crush. Crush. Crush, crush.

2, 3, 4!"

Jesse suddenly feels a bit dizzy and stays asleep she then has a dream of a school exploding and several people dying and then sees a girl getting crushed by concrete.

Jesse: "AAH!"

Aaron: "Hey…Jesse what happened?..."

Jesse: "I don't know it was just a really bizarre dream…"

Aaron: "Come on we arrived to the FESTIVAL!"

Jesse: "Oh…"

Fred: "Finally!"

Alexa: "YEP! NOW! LET'S GO! I WANT TO SEE JHONNY!"

Harry: "Oh don't worry Jesse…"

Harry as a gentleman opens up Jesse's door and helps her get down, then Betty and Alex.

Aaron: "Oh thanks for helping my GIRLFRIEND out"

Harry: "Don't worry pal…that's why I'm here!"

They all laugh, Jesse closes the car door and accidently hits her finger and bleeds.

Jesse: "Crap.."

Aaron: "You okay hon?"

Jesse: :"Yes…this is not nothing…"

Aaron: Well…let''s go then…"

Aaron puts his arm on Jesse's shoulder and enters the festival, there were kids running everywhere with creepy masks, people dressed as James McKinley and with other funny customs, there were also stands with little souvenirs and also with exotic food, Aaron then sees the rest of the group and they go towards them, Jesse then watches some kids painting a sign of the festival that said:

 _ **WELCOME TO McKINLEY'S**_

 _DEATH'S_ _**Festival**_

 _ **End Of Chapter 7: "McKinley's Festival"**_


End file.
